Hogwarts Hath No Fury Like Hermione Scorned
by DaughterOfLaughter
Summary: Hermione was pissed,for sure, but her mind was racing with thoughts of GASP pranks, jokes and a blonde slytherin getting embarressed.  Story includes Swearing,Drinking a loud drunken snape and draco in a tutu. On hiatus DX
1. Not Your Color

Revenge of the prank kind: Chapter one;

SO NOT YOUR COLOUR

Hermione took a few steps glanced around and tried to stifle the giggles, which were bound to erupt. She motioned for Ginny to follow her. They quickly got to work extracting and using the objects on their victim.

"You know ummmm…. This could be too much " Ginny asked worriedly.

"Well too bad then, you know he brought this on himself" Hermione answered back.

-2 days ago-

I wonder what all the fuss is about, Hermione thought as she saw the teachers grinning for some bizarre reason.

She slipped into her seat unnoticed by anyone but her friends," harry, what's going on"

The latter replied without moving his head from the teachers table," I don't know but everyone suspects the teachers are up to something, I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile that much," he muttered while looking at professor Dumbledore.

The redheaded boy sitting next to harry said chirped in' I eckon hem up t'smthin."

Hermione glanced at him disgusted by his behavior," honestly Ronald haven't you ever heard of such a thing called chewing and swallowing."

He was about to reply when Dumbledore stood up,' students I have an announcement (Big deal, harry muttered) in Hogwarts we have a tradition one of which many may not of heard of every 5 years we have two houses compete against each other in a prank war the remaking other 2 houses may be used to help win the war. The winner will be given 200 house points and a years supply of Honeydukes each'" he took this as an opportunity to breathe." I shall now bring in the sorting hat."

The sorting hat opened its moth-like flap," GRYFFENDOR AND SLYTHERIN"-

That night the first prank commenced. Hermione was coming back from a prefect meeting and was heading toward her dorm with Ginny. When the portrait door opened she was met with an explosion. The girl's arms started to expand and their hair turned blue and green. Draco Malfoy popped from behind with a magical camera and took a photo of them. " My. My granger blue really is not your colour, oh hello there weaslette didn't expect you to be here." He smirked," Oh well." With that he walked away.

Hermione was shocked then slowly her hair started to frizz her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth before bellowing," DRACO BLOODY MALFOY YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO GOING DOWN."

She was met with cackling laughter. Ginny cringed," Why did she have to be so loud," then she stopped," Poor Malfoy he has no idea what he's just done."

"Come on Ginny we have some serious planning to do but before that we have to get this stuff out of our hair."

2 hours later-"Ugh bloody buggering bugger of a- I'm sorry Ginny I I've tried every spell I know and that's a lot."

" That's okay," Ginny said leaning on Hermione's bed," well I have to go now,"

,"Well that's okay but if you thing of anything tell me."

"Will do"

"Bye"

(The next day)

As soon as Hermione walked into the great hall laughter erupted from everyone even her best friends ,she felt heat oh her cheeks as she blushed. When she looked over at the slytherin table she spotted Draco smirking smugly as if he'd just beaten harry at catching the snitch. It was then that she realized she knew what she had to do when she saw him flirting with a Daphne Greengrass.

-PRESERNT-

'So Ginny he deserves this "Hermione decide to add," By the time we're done not one girl is going to want to date him."

They soon finished their job before he woke up they quickly snuck in.

And set their clocks for 7:30 am they wanted to witness everything happen in person. They fell asleep grinning at the thought of Malfoy's face.

Preview:

" GRANGER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?"

please review thank you. (Air kisses)


	2. i'M NOT GAY

Again if you do reads this PLZZZZZZZZ review. Last chapter I only got one review. I'm sooo sorry it took me ages to update I hope I get in a regular pattern of one or two chapters a week. Anyways ONNNN with the story.

--

Last chapter summery: The prank war has started with slytherin attacking and now Hermione's getting her revenge…

CHAPTER TWO (I'm NOT gay!):

Draco stood up and looked around the room he had a feeling something was wrong but he couldn't tell what it was. Truth was he was a bit nervous about what Hermione might do (not that he would ever tell her that). Oh but how it was worth it to see her face, even her best friends had laughed at her.

Shaking the thought with a smirk he walked over to the mirror and started to apply his hair gel he gave himself a megawatt smile and he left to put his robes and cloak on.

--

When Draco set foot in the hall laughter erupted around him snickers, giggles and loud cackles filled the great hall.

He was confused and he had no idea what was so funny. He however shrugged and walked over to his house table but when he made to sit next to Blaise and Theo they quickly cringed and sat away from him. Draco was beyond confused by now he looked around the hall to see if he could find some clues as too what exactly was going on…a feeling of dread filled him when he saw Hermione looking at him with a smug grin and an eyebrow raised.

He turned around when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, when he did he said,"Oh hello there Daphne how you doing," now normally Daphne would giggle and blush and say she was fine. But today was different," Draco Malfoy you are the biggest liar in the world why the hell didn't you tell me you were gay!" Draco confused did the natural thing he disagreed," Daphne what the bloody hell are you talking about."

Daphne held up a large flyer with a picture of Draco sleeping in his room except everything had pictures of Blaise, Harry, Ron and Theo on them," I'm TALKING about this! "Then she flipped over the flyer and on the back it had the words MALFOY HAS A GAY DAY and underneath was a picture of Draco kissing a photo of harry."

Draco quiqly spun on his heel and made his way to the Gryffindor table were he found Hermione stiffiling her giggles. When she saw the look on his face she gasped before letting the laughter let loose she held her sides as her shoulders shook in mirth she gasped before she started choking on her drink before thumping on the table. When she finally looked up there were tears in her eyes but even then you could see the amusement she raised an arched eyebrow and asked," Hello Malfoy I didn't know you were gay for harry I feel sorry for you cause harry is in love with ginny although I guess we could fine you a boyfriend," it was only then that she stopped laughing.

"Granger how did you do this," Draco asked practically seething with rage.

"oh, you know some transbodugation,some Photoshop, and a simple voice spell."

Draco was about to shout at her when realized something," wait, what do you mean by a simple voice spell."

"Wait and see" nonchalantly, she crossed her arms and leaned back a little.

All of a sudden a cool, smooth voice rang oout through the hall draco's voice ,

,"I Draco Malfoy have a deep confession I am deeply in love with harry potter and I hope he loves me too!"

"THAT'S NOT ME "Draco shouted enraged!

It was then that Dumbledore decided to interfere ,"well that was interesting but I think that makes the score slytherin one Gryffindor one, But for the meantime off you got to classes"

As, Hermione skipped away she turned her head around a bit and singsonged,"Bye,Bye, gay boy."

--

SO that was chapter two hope you liked it and pleaseeeeee review and give me some ideas for some pranks thank you …! 


	3. The new boy

Revenge of a muggleborn:

The New Boy

Hermione walked down the halls humming to herself, lost in her thoughts of a curious new boy she had just had the pleasure of meeting well she didn't really get to meet him but he had smiled at her earlier. His name was Aiden Knight, a foreign exchange student from America. Mind fogged with love she wasn't really concentrating on where she was heading so to say the least she was a little shocked when she bumped into someone and had fallen on the floor her books covering the floor.

Hermione quickly started apologizing while picking her books up," I'm so sorry I was just lost in my thoughts and i-"while she was busy picking her books up she reached down to pick up her ancient runes textbook but was slightly surprised when a a rugged hand picked it up instead. Hermione found herself looking into the clearest brown/gold/green eyes ever.

An American accented voice reached her ears," it's not a problem…"

"Her..Her..Mione" her voice was meek out of surprise.

"Beautiful name, to match a beautiful girl, Aiden looked down toward the book in his hands and said," Ancient runes is my favorite do you mind if I borrow this book."

Hermione, it seemed had finally gotten her voice back," Yes sure it's fine although you might wanna also check out it's companion from the library, it has a great selection of ancient runes some of them even as old as Hogwarts it self." Berating herself for talking about the library, she was caught off guard as he talked to her just as animatedly.

"Really back at my old school we had a small library with only modern books written a couple of years ago.'"

"Well, maybe you should bring that up with your school board,"

"Not that it would do any good," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked tilting her head.

" Never mind, ummmm..actually I was hoping to run into you." He said looking at the floor as if it were the most intresting thing to look at.

"Really?" her interest peaking and her heart beating rapidly.

"well yeah I was hoping if you wanted to go out with my on Saturday to hogsmeade and maybe we could talk about the history of Hogwarts'

"Really, ok "she said smiling brightly.

Hearing her reply he grinned at her," Great, I'll see you later then, oh and thanks for the book."

He turned around and started to walk away.

When he had turned a corner, she started to dance around jumping and squealing.

She heard someone clear their throat, she turned around to see Aiden standing there an amuse look on his handsome face," I was going to tell you that I'll pick you up at 7pm"

She grinned and said," can't wait "

"me neither," he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek," well see you at dinner."

When he was really gone she smiled and whispered," see you later."

Walking away looking blissful and walking on air , she missed the fact that someone had witnessed the whole encounter and already had a plan forming.

http:/ /info%5f6%5f224%2ehtmlceklblckwbjkb 

So the plot thickens…

Well tell me what you think and review I know people read the story and don't review anyways I'm not one to hold a grudge (yeah right) so thanks to those who did review

Beautiful-liar13: great idea I don't really have a plot formed out I'm just going with the flow so who knows it might come up

Eternal vampire: thanks appreciate you reviewing

Also sorry this has no pranks or something in it but you know I had to make things interesting and introduce Aiden also sorry this is mostly dialogue anyway promise next chapter will be really funny if not then the one after it.


End file.
